The present invention relates to a discharge apparatus for flowable media, particularly for pharmaceutical and/or cosmetic products, with a discharge channel for the active substance and with a ventilating channel forming a ventilation connection for volume compensation of the discharged active substance.
Numerous pharmaceutical and cosmetic products have characteristics making them suitable, in the manner of a nutrient medium, for the propagation of bacteria and the like. In order to prevent the spoiling of such products by the penetration of bacteria via the ventilation connection of the active substance dispenser, germicidal stabilizers must be added to such products. However, the application of such stabilizers to patients can lead to incalculable side-effects, which are extremely undesirable.